The present invention relates to pole-supported systems used for displays, work stations, and the like, and more particularly to a versatile pole-mounted display apparatus which facilitates temporary set-up and break-down of set-ups and which is particularly well suited for use at trade shows, department stores, and other like venues.
In furthering the sale of a product, whether it be goods or services, a key factor in promoting same is effective display in a manner which maximizes exposure to the viewing public. With regard to advertisement of services, a display will generally consist of visually appealing signs or other viewable media detailing the particular services and the associated benefits thereof. Such advertising material is generally mounted to a support structure to prevent unwanted movement thereof and to orient same in a position which affords optimal viewability. Merchandise is similarly displayed by use of modular hardware for holding and displaying same in various manners, the hardware being mountable to the support structure at various locations therealong. Such a display may additionally be accompanied by advertising in the form of signs or the like. In either case, prominent display and mechanical versatility of the display support apparatus, permitting orientation of the advertising media, including both actual merchandise or representations thereof, is an important aspect of any display system designed for such purpose. Furthermore, advantageously a feature of any such system is to allow a particular display arrangement to be altered at any time to permit changes in content or positional orientation of same. In order to make the most efficient use of available space, such display systems should also ideally permit prominent and unobstructed display of a wide variety of items at various heights and positions along a support structure.
Department store displays, as well as other locations publicly accessible on a regular basis, will include various displays of merchandise presently available for purchase, generally presented in an aesthetically pleasing manner to enhance appeal to the buying public. Clothing, for example, will typically be displayed in a manner depicting the current style trend, in a variety of suggested combinations aimed at facilitating selection by the individual purchaser. Such displays are generally changed seasonally, and commonly at more frequent periodic intervals to achieve varied product exposure.
Trade shows afford a convenient venue in which a large number of the target market may view a particular product line. Attendance at such shows may either supplement exposure where a permanently accessible location is available to the would-be consumer, or alternatively provide a sole means for the seller to reach prospective buyers in person. Trade shows present a particular challenge to product presentation. Vender space at trade show is generally sold as one or more booths of various sizes, priced accordingly, and therefore, depending on budget constraints, presentation space may be sharply limited. Therefore, a display system designed for use at trade shows should ideally maximize use of available space, while at the same time provide an assembled display which permits prominent, unobstructed viewing of a wide choice of component media elements in a manner which allows the user to alter the configuration and positional orientation of the individual display elements thereof as desired. Furthermore, insofar as trade shows are of generally short duration, a desirable structural design should permit such displays to be easy and rapidly assembled and dismantled at the display site. Moreover, since trade shows are often held at locations far remote from the seller's ordinary place of business, any display system designed for such use should ideally be provided in a form which permits compact packaging for shipment when disassembled. Because such displays will generally be required for only limited engagements, such compact form will also facilitate storage between use.
Pole-supported systems are also widely used for setting up work stations and the like, in which various functional components such as, for example, equipment, tables, drawing boards, etc. are grouped as desired. Since proper functional arrangement will directly affect productivity, such system should ideally permit changes to the existing setup to be made easily, and at the same time permit versatile placement of the components as desired.
Although addressed by the prior art in a number of embodiments directed to development of a versatile pole-supported system, none are believed to have heretofore adequately provided an apparatus which permits convenient assembly of an attractive modular system in a manner as is presented herein.